Knotting
by madelinesticks
Summary: Fenris/Isabela PWP.


Fenris caught her wrist as she came in the door, easily pinning her hands and gripping them in his. She gave a grunt as he molded his form against her back. He gave the dirtiest of low chuckles as she made to half-heartedly struggle in his hold. There was no real fight in her: she knew this was play.  
"How many elves have you had, Isabela?" Fenris asked in a low, dangerous purr. "How many cocks like mine have you taken?"  
She gave another little sound, wiggling her hips and grinding her ass back against his crotch. "Eager, are we?"  
He pushed her forwards, releasing her hands as he kicked the door closed. "Strip." He ordered cleanly. "Then get on the bed."  
She made a show of it, trying to tease him into speeding up the pace. She shimmied slowly out of her skirt, purposely taking her time. He grew impatient with her.  
Fenris shifted fowards, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back against him. "Strip. Quickly." He growled. The thief gave a delicious little shiver.  
"Now." Fenris released her. This time her clothes were quickly ripped from her body and thrown to the ground. Isabela launched herself onto the bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees with her legs widespread.  
Fenris could see the slight glisten to her, could see how wet she was for him. "On your back. I'm not going to fuck you like a bitch." He could see the shift of her shoulders as she considered biting back. Isabela thought better of her retort, it seemed, turning herself over.  
She leaned back on her hands, legs parted again. Fenris moved forwards, crawling onto the bed. He leaned over her, hands either side of her hips as he shot her a little smirk.  
"You never answered me." The elf murmured, meeting her eyes. She had a little grin on, excited, it seemed.  
"Lots." Isabela muttered, eyes scanning Fenris' face and then going lower. Fenris was shirtless, bulge clear in his trousers. She stared at it, licking her lips. He snorted.  
"You little slut. Lie back, now." She did, slowly falling back and dropping her head onto the pillow. He grasped at her thighs, pushing them a little further apart and examining her.  
She bucked her hips slightly as he licked two fingers, stroking over her labia with an impossibly slow stroke. Isabela gave a soft sound, needy. He gave another amused snort.  
He vaulted forwards, nipping and biting at her skin to cover her neck, her chest, her stomach, in reddened marks. She arched eagerly for every single one, wanting.  
Soon enough, he was fucking forward and into her, making her give groans for him to speed up, to go deeper, for /more/.  
He fucked her hard, gripped at her hips and nipped at her neck as he did so. "You ready?" He asked, voice low and a little dark. She gave a quick nod as she felt the swell of him against her.  
He pressed deeper, heard a give a quiet whine as he pressed the beginnings of his knot into her. She felt it widen inside her, clenching down around him eagerly, grinding back for more.  
"Big." She whimpered as he began to rock rather than thrust, working deeper and no longer pulling back out.  
"That's right." He returned, tone mocking. "Can't handle it?" She gave a mewl as he swelled to his full knot. She clawed desperately at his back, pressing up against him.  
He let one hand stray down, quickly teasing over her clit. She moaned his name, arched once more. She came whining and still gripping at his back.  
He began to slow his hips as she mumbled about being full. He stilled entirely, gripping her hips and flipping them so that she was atop him and straddling his cock.  
He leaned back, giving a contented, sated, sigh. She grunted at the change of angle, shifting slightly.  
"Big boy, aren't you, darling?" She asked, sounding drowsy.  
"That's me." Fenris murmured, amused. She dropped forwards, head against his shoulder, hands on his hips. "You're going to sleep with a cock inside you, are you?"  
"Shush, time for quiet." She muttered, eyes closed. He gave a short huff of laughter, stroking over her back.


End file.
